Moving a seriously physically impaired care-receiver resting horizontally on a bed to another location for treatment or a mental break requires the entire body of the care-receiver to be lifted up or the upper part of the body to be held and the lower part of the body to be pulled off to move the care-receiver to a wheelchair etc. When moving a care-receiver in this way, it is heavy labor for the care-giver to remain upright. Accordingly, this task is considerably hard for the elderly or less strong women.
On the other hand, recently, lifting devices for lifting up and moving care-receivers have been developed. These lifting devices, however, are not only high in price, but also force an unnatural posture on the care-receivers when lifting Therefore, these lifting devices cannot be said to be preferable.